Pinkie Pie vs The Joker
Pinkie Pie vs Joker.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2. P V J.png|Gogeta46power V.1. Pinkie Pie vs The Joker (for Gogeta).png|theultimatelifeform Pinkie vs Joker Gog V.Whatever.png Who Will Win? Pinkie Joker Tie Better? MLP DC Same Description My Little Pony vs DC comics. Which one of these psychos who wants everyone to smile take it in a fight. This is Gogeta46power's 6th battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: The smile... a way to show happiness to someone or even just yourself. Flowey: And some would want to share it with the world, even if you are borderline insane. Gogeta: Like Pinkie Pie, equestrias own peppy party pony. Flowey: And the Joker, Gotham's own clown prince. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Pinkie Pie Flowey: Are we really doing this.... Gogeta: YES, NOW DON'T COMPLAIN! Flowey: Ugh... fine. Gogeta: The land of equestria a bright and happy land where if you are in it how could you be miserable. Flowey: Well you would be miserable if you had to farm rocks, not a quarry, a literal farm for rocks, screw physics because cartoons. Gogeta: Anyway that was their living in the rock farm, rocks were everything to them,and they were everything to rocks, call it a symbiotic relationship if you want. Flowey: Some did not like this life, but not as much as Pinkamina Diana Pie, but for short just call her Pinkie Pie, or even shorter just call her Pinkie. Gogeta: Just keep shortening her name, see where it gets you but anyway, one fateful day she saw something amazing, a fucking rainbow, never fuck with rainbows, Flowey: Normally I would be against that but yeah, this jumpstarted her life and she found out what she wants to do with her life after setting up a party for her family and made them smile. Gogeta: She wanted to make everyone smile and even has a cutie mark to prove that is her calling in life. Flowey: I am just going to ignore the fact that they used the word cutie mark, anyway Pinkie then moved into Ponyville but more specifically at the Sugarcube Corner Bakery. Gogeta: But hey when you just enter Ponyville you do get an extremely nice welcoming from her so that is always something to look forward to. Flowey: Ugh... am I the only straightman here, like really, that is just too corny, even you have to agree with that right? Gogeta: Oh sorry, I was not listening to your bullshit anyway she has an affinity with breaking the 4th wall... OH FUCK NO! Flowey: Wha... oh crap. Pinkie: HELLO HELLO HELLO HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FANTABULOUS DAY! Gogeta: Great how do you do :) Pinkie: OH MY GOD GREAT! ANYWAY I AM FACING A CLOWN TODAY, THAT IS SOOOOOO FUN!!! Flowey: Anyway for combat ability she is able to tap into the Toon Force, a mystical ability in fiction that makes any character break logic, even if it makes no sense, like surviving an anvil on your head for example. Pinkie: YEAH WITH THIS TOON FORCAMAJIGGER I CAN DO MANY FUNNY THINGS LIKE INFLATE MY HEAD LIKE A BALLOON FOR EXAMPLE. Gogeta:... yeah... anyway her body is extremely durable, seeming to be able to take a lot of abuse, like getting cut to pieces and she literally just puts herself back together again, think of it like an opposite humpty dumpty. Flowey: By Humpty Dumpty do you mean bullshit, anyway she is also pretty damn fast, being able to keep up with a fleeing Rainbow Dash, and even being faster than her on a few occasions. Pinkie: AND REMEMBER, RAINBOW DASH CAN FLY AT OVER 3000 MPH, AND I HAVE TO BE THAT FAST HAHAHAHA! Gogeta: Hell, this could mean that she is Sub-Relativistic. Also she is pretty strong, being able to take on opponents like Discord and Lord Tirek. Pinkie: BUT I LOVE TO USE MY PARTY CANNON, AN AMAZING CANNON THAT CAN CREATE TOTALLY AWESOME PARTIES LIKE IT WERE NOTHING! Flowey: It can also blast the shit out of people to send them meters away, so that is a thing. Gogeta: Well her Party Cannon is good but she can do more, like drill through the ground with her hair... okay that is hilarious. Flowey: She has the Pinkie Sense, think of it as the Spider Sense for her. Gogeta: Isnt that hilarious, she has the spider sense, isnt that hilarious you little turd, is it? Flowey: Hilarious! HA! I call annoying, anyway Pinkie while tough, is not even close to perfect. Pinkie: WELL OF COURSE! YOU MUST LIVE THROUGH YOUR IMPERFECTIONS! Gogeta: While not an idiot, she is extremely hyper, to the point of being inattentive. But yeah she makes people happy, when she does not do that she gets depressed. Flowey: So she will make sure you ARE happy. Pinkie: TIME FOR THE NEXT CLOWN FRIEND! Gogeta: Yes, please go for now? Pinkie: YES! Flowey: I really hope she does not come back. The Joker Gogeta: Gotham city, a complete waste of a city in which their police cannot keep up with the criminals inside of the city. Flowey: Really? I guess with super powered beings, the police are bad, but they are still bad, a man dressed as a giant bat is kicking their ass in terms of how good they are. Gogeta: Why do people live here, anyway in such a bad place, one will need a lot of comedy to get by, even if it in the face of heinous acts. Flowey: Comedy! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, DO NOT LAUGH LEAVE, SAVE YOURSELVES! Gogeta: I don't think to people of gotham are smart, but the main source of comedy is the Gotham's own Clown Prince himself, the Joker. Flowey: No matter what this guy is still laughing, it is extremely badass the way he does it. Gogeta: Yeah he laughs so much you would think that he enjoys everything he does, never said anything about him not enjoying it. Flowey: Well who was he before he was the Clown Prince, who was he, because not much is known on who he was before he became the Joker, other than at some point he fell into a vat of some corrosive shit, changing his thought process completely. Gogeta: It made him... well completely fucking insane, to the point of where he enjoys pain, and loves it, and when you are this insane, you need to commit crimes because insane people are always evil. Flowey: I mean look at me, I am insane and I am evil, fuck the timelines, anyway the Joker is one good criminal, never being caught and only by the Batman. Gogeta: To do this he must be a pretty good fighter, I mean if you fight Batman and is easily gives him the hardest time out of all of his villains, you must be doing something right Flowey: Heh, anyway what he uses best is all of his toys, he of course has a pistol and one of his favorites. a Tommy Gun. Gogeta: Other than that he has bombs, lots and lots of them, like some that he can throw and a few more trick bombs to get away. Flowey: Not only that he has a joy buzzer that causes him joy, and well, the person on the receiving end, is not having much joy. Gogeta: A flower that shoots poison is also a pretty good touch when it comes to fighting someone, like to blind them and such. Razor sharp playing cards he is able to throw, to cut an opponent. Flowey: But his most haunting weapon is the Joker Venom, a spray that contorts your face into a horrifying grin, and make you laugh until you run out of oxygen and die. Gogeta: Yep, that is definitely horrifying, I would not want that happen to me, more than Buu absorbing me. Flowey: He is extremely smart and give him prep time, he is nigh unstoppable. Gogeta: He is great at conning people and a gullible enough opponent can easily fall for his trap if he gets the chance to, one whiff of that venom, and he wins. Flowey: But he has one problem, he is only human, he can be injured by a bullet, even if he does enjoy pain, he is not immune to damage. Gogeta: But come on, he is able to trick Superman, he should have some props. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all.... Flowey: IT'S TIME TO SEE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS KILL EACH OTHER. Battle (This battle will be taken place in Equestria) The Joker: AHAHAHAHAAH! I WIN AGAIN! Penguin: I swear Joker, you are cheating in some way. The Joker: That sounds like something a sore loser would say.... Riddler: Yeah, you definitely don't have cards in your pocket. The Joker: I don't. Riddler: I can see them. The Joker: Ohhh come on, where is all of your sense's of fun. Penguin: I was going to lose 1,000,000 dollars. The Joker: Well... Riddler: Out of our face. Penguin: Yes! The Joker: Fine then! You all are boring anyway. (Joker leaves) Penguin: He'll be back. Riddler: Riddle me this. Penguin: God damn it. (The screen pans to Pinkie Pie in a forest) Pinkie: YAAAY! I love these plants! Who is that. The Joker: Ugh.... not fun people. Pinkie: *gasp* NEW PERSON!!! The Joker: Hmmm? (Pinkie Pie runs up to the Joker) Pinkie: OMG OMG OMG! YOU ARE NEW! (She pulls out a trumpet and starts playing) The Joker: Well.... this is happening. And fun. (The Joker claps along and Pinkie stops) Pinkie: What should we play. The Joker: How about cards? Pinkie: K! ILL GET MY PARTY CANNON! The Joker: Great! The Joker: Alright you pony, lets see if you get lucky. (Joker draws a card) The Joker: Oh...you get a 5 of diamonds... catch! Pinkie: What? (The Joker throws the card cutting a bit of her hair) Pinkie: That wasn't nice.... The Joker: Heh... (The Joker pulls out his pistol and shoots Pinkie but she dodges the bullet and runs at him and hurts him with the Paty Cannon, and she then rams into him,. when he gets up he hides behind a tree and pulls out his Tommy Gun) The Joker: Damn horse, I will turn it into fucking glue! (The Joker gets out of cover and begins to fire at Pinkie Pie, she dodges the bullets and then runs at him, she tries to kicks him but he uses his poison flowey on her eyes blinding her for a bit, he then kicks her into a tree and throws a bomb, that explodes and he walks away) The Joker: *sigh* I hate this right now. Pinkie (in the tree rubble): He is a danger to Ponyville, I need to persuade him. The Joker: Okay... look at this place. Pinkie (in a moustache): Hello sir, would you like to buy something. Snow Cone maybe? The Joker: (Who does she think she is fooling... better play along) Yes I would love one. (Joker buys a cone) The Joker: Ok I'll be on my way. Pinkie: NO! (Pinkie Pie jumps out and kicks him away from Ponyville, and then she jumps on him and throws him away to a tree) The Joker: God... you really don't want to to be at that town... but I respect your opinion, shake on it? Pinkie: YES! SHAKE! (Pinkie Pie shakes the Joker's hand but she gets shocked and he pumps her body full of bullets with his tommy gun and ends with throwing many bombs at her feet) The Joker: The... end. (The bombs explode and Pinkie survives it and falls right next to the Joker, looking at him with anger and pushes him away, then kicks him into the air) The Joker; This is a problem. Well thank goodness for my quick wit. (The Joker pulls out his mini helicopter and hovers in the air thinking of a strategy) The Joker: (The Joker Venom may be my only shot, bombs, guns, and my buzzer did nothing to her, I need to get her that way, yes) Pinkie: Oh, he is up there, PINKIE SENSE gotta scram. (The joker threw a bomb at Pinkie, making her Pinkie sense act up, he flew down to Pinkie and tried to shoot her with his Tommy Gun but she dodges the bullets) The Joker: Alright... this isn't working. I need to get close. (The Joker flies right next to Pinkie and tries to shoot her in the face and she pounces on him, and headbutss him) The Joker: This is an issue, if you are one that likes friendship, why do you want me dead. Pinkie: You are a danger to the community! The Joker: You made that assumption without knowing me... dispicable. Pinkie: I guess... The Joker: It doesn't matter. Pinkie: Wait. (My Pinkie Sense... he has something) The Joker: YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD AHAHAHHAHAHA (The Joker sprays the Joker Venom but Pinkie barely escapes it and runs far away) The Joker: Oh crap... (All The Joker sees is a pink blur going through him cutting his entire body into pieces killing him) Pinkie: Uh oh, that is bat. (Pinkie runs away) Analysis Flowey: NONONONO! DON'T TELL ME, THE FUCKING PONY WON!? Gogeta: Indeed she did, almost effortlessly, I am not even joking. Pinkie: The clown tried his best, you cannot succeed in everything. Flowey: Whatever, I guess to give her one thing, her strength was immensely higher, being able to take on god like beings far above what the Joker is used to fighting. Gogeta: Hell, the Joker should not even be able to catch her, she is faster than Rainbow Dash, someone who can easily fly at mach 5 speeds, again, far above what Joker is used to fighting. Flowey: The Joker could not even hurt her, she can be crushed, shattered, and torn to pieces and be completely fine. Gogeta: What do you think a few bullets and playing cards are going to do, nothing that is what. Flowey: Ok fine, Joker was smarter and a better fighter, but when someone is so much more powerful than you, what do you think is going to happen, win... haha... no. Gogeta: The Joker Venom was the Joker's only shot and you would think he can trick her into breathing it in but... Flowey: THE JOKER WOULD BE DEAD IN ONE SHOT SO IT DOES NOT MATTER! Gogeta: Well yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of the Pinkie Sense, she could sense that the Joker Venom is bad, and well Sonic puts it best. Sonic: You get out of there. Flowey: That to I guess, also while dumber, Pinkie is not an idiot. Gogeta: It looks like Pinkie had the last laugh. Pinkie: I WIN!!! Flowey: Ugh. Advantages & Disadvantages Did you like the battle? Yes No Maybe Agree? Yes No Don't Know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Warner Bros. vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017